The Second Coming of the Sage of Six Paths
by Jacobi Boniface Roxford
Summary: Naruto visits the temple where the comatose body of the Sage of Six Paths lays sealed, and causes some huge changes that rock the Ninja World, namely, waking him up. Naruto/FemHaku. Sage mentor. Bloodline, gifted by the Sage for waking him up, and others.
1. Prolouge: The Sage Awakens

**A/N:**_**I'm so sorry! I just couldn't concentrate on my other story and this idea was just stuck in my head, I had to write something! I hope you understand…**_

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own Naruto, all I own is the personality of… well, better not give anything away! _

**~The Second Coming of the Sage of Six Paths~**

8,500 years ago, as the Sage of Six Paths (creator of ninjutsu and the modern ninja world, as well as first user of the Kage Bunshin) finally drove away his longtime enemy Uchiha Sasuke (Who, curiously, shared his name with a child, his great-great-great-many times over grandson, born 8,494 years later), he slipped into a coma do to the information overload of releasing exactly 17,000 of his Shadow Clones who had been with him the entire battle.

He was carried to a temple in the mountain, where he has remained since then. Oddly, he did not decompose, he just kept sleeping with no need for food or water, no need for air or for light. But a thirst for companionship, that is what he had. He was sure in his mind there that if someone were to speak to him, he could wake up.

_~Eight and a Half Thousand Years Later…~_

Sarutobi, The Professor, Sandaime-sama, the strongest ninja alive in the ninja world, and predecessor/successor of the student of his student, and arguably the strongest ninja in the ninja world ever, laughed as he saw his young charge's antics.

"Watch this Jiji! I'll get it this time!" A six- year old Uzumaki Naruto intoned, cart-wheeling along the road to the Temple of the Sage of Six Paths.

"Yes, yes, very good Naruto-kun. We are almost to the Temple, so calm down." Sarutobi had brought the boy along because he feared for his safety. The last time he had left for any length of time, Naruto had been in the hospital for almost a week, which was extraordinary, considering his regeneration powers.

When they arrived at the gates, Sarutobi went to meet with the Head Monk, Shizoku, and left Naruto in the care of the other monks.

The monks began to take Naruto on a tour, starting with the bell tower.

_~Thirty Minutes Later…~_

"… And here lies the Sage of Six Paths. He is still alive, but he has been in this coma for over eight thousand years. In fact, today is the eight thousand five hundredth anniversary of the day he was found lying on the battlefeild." The monk told Naruto.

"Can we go in?" Naruto asked.

"G- go in? W- well, I guess it wouldn't hurt…" The thick door swung open with a creak, revealing a dark room, dim and dusty.

Naruto walked right up to the Sage's ornate bed and bent low over him. "Naruto, come back here, we do not touch him!" The monk called.

"Just a minute! Get better soon, Sage-san…" He yelled to the monk, whispering the last part in the legendary figure's ear. "Goodbye… See you later… Get well..!"

Just as the monk was about to close the door, there was a creak from the bed. A figure sat up in the dark and looked at the monk and Naruto. They could clearly see the rings in the whites of his eyes, the black rings going from the very center to the edge, almost hypnotic.

A raspy voice said, "Naruto… a nice name… for you, I shall awaken from my slumber…"

The Sage of Six Paths had awoken, and he had spoken.

**A/N:**_**Yeah… well, if this is more successful than my other one, I will keep it. If I get reviews from at least ten DIFFERENT people by chapter 2, which will be the third upload, I will continue it. Wish me luck! Next Chapter, the Uchiha Massacre and more about the Sage and Naruto.**_

_~Cizoc_


	2. Chapter 1: The Uchiha Massacre

**A/N:**_**Yay! Second chapter already. I can't believe I got more reviews in one hour than I got on my other story total. Thanks to my first reviewers, you guys are fantastic. A special thanks to my first reviewer, **_yamamoto1803_**. Another to the one who went to some trouble with his review, **_anon_**. Don't worry **_anon_**, your concerns are unfounded. Sasuke will NOT be playing a major part in this story. I don't like him, but I don't really care about him. **_

_**And… **_Thousand Tailed Holy FlashFang_**… Nice name…**_

_**One more thing… Thank GOD for SPELLCHECK!!!**_

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own Naruto… Don't see why you think I would…_

**~The Second Coming of the Sage of Six Paths~**

Uchiha Itachi was having a bad day. First, those odd people in the black cloaks with white clouds on them had wanted him to join their cult, or whatever it was, and when he had refused, they beat him into the ground. They were stronger than him.

Itachi hated being outdone.

Next, the missing nin he was hunting got away, so Momoichi Zabuza was still on the loose.

He had also slipped in blood on his way to the part of the Uchiha Massacre he was assigned to, dying the clouds on his cloak red. The leader saw him, and decided it would be a fashion statement.

So they all left to dye the clouds on their cloaks red, the leader taking Itachi's with him to get that perfect shade of blood.

Leaving him to kill everybody else. Itachi was relatively well skilled, but his clan was not known as one of the strongest clans in Konoha for nothing. That took a while, leaving his brother time to see him, effectively ruining his plan to pretend that he had been murdered trying to protect his family while his little brother was at school.

Now, at the headquarters, as one of the initiate members, he slept on a scratchy pad on a stone shelf, and could hear the Sandaime Raikage bitching about how he wasn't able to get a Hyuuga, and the Yondaime Mizukage crowing about his victory at destroying another bloodline clan. Why the Akatsuki had needed to enlist the help of those two fools, he would never know. Oh well, they'd be gone tomorrow.

_~At the Temple of the Sage on Six Paths~_

Naruto thought back to a little while earlier, where all this chaos had begun.

"_Hey, look, he woke up!" Naruto looked around to notice that the monk had fainted. "Hey, Sage-san, he fainted. Can you wake him up?"_

"_Certainly, young one." The sage stepped forward into the light, and Naruto saw that he was a tall man with a dark colored skin, like he had been in the sun since birth, working in the fields. His body showed it too. He was lean, with a lot of muscle, and looked about forty years old. He took a bag out of his pants, which were changed every seven years by the Head Monk (although Shizoku was new enough at his job that he had yet to have the … pleasure… of that task). He opened it, revealing an odd green plant with four leaves, and held it under the monk's nose. _

_He awoke almost instantly, shooting upright before shouting, "I've got to tell Shizoku-sama!" and bolting off, stopping only to bow to the Sage._

Yes, that monk was certainly odd. But that was okay.

~_Meeting Hall_~

Sarutobi had never thought that he would be in this position. He was here, in the Meeting Hall of the Temple, with the legendary Sage of Six Paths sitting between him and a certain demon container. The Sage had already announced that he would return to Konoha with Naruto and him.

He had informed the unusually quiet boy of his burden, many years earlier than Sarutobi himself was planning on doing, almost directly upon asking if he could see the whisker marks on the small boy's cheeks. From just glancing at the boy, he was able to tell who he had descended from, how many friends he had, how much the people of Konoha liked or disliked him, and which bijuu he had sealed in his stomach.

No, Sarutobi no longer even wanted to contest; this man was definitely the greatest. No contest.

The Sage, as it was, was currently ignoring his meal in favor of linking himself and Naruto in both chakra and in blood, so that, in effect, the Namikaze descendant became his son. There were several reasons for this; one being that he was the godfather of his friend Namikaze Tarawa's unborn son, so it was sort of a duty, the other being that this was the child who woke him up, so sort of a sense of gratitude. He was currently in the process of etching the Rinne'gan into the boy's eyes, which was a slow and painful process.

The boy took it without even a whimper.

~_Konoha_~

Uchiha Sasuke was running for his life.

Or so he believed.

Sasuke thought that his brother was hot on his heels, ready to close in at any moment. He thought that only the skills he had gained from training had kept him alive.

Of course, had Itachi actually tried to kill him, or cared at all, he would have died before he had taken three steps.

There! Up ahead, he could see the Hokage tower looming out of the darkness. Sandaime-sama would know what to do!

~_The Temple of the Sage of Six Paths_~

"There… Done! Open your eyes, young one, and look around." The Sage had just put the finishing touches on Naruto's new bloodline. He opened his eyes, and saw everything in a sharper, brighter clarity than ever before. When a bird flew past the window, he tried to count the feathers on the top of it's wing, but only succeeded in counting three before it disappeared in the other side of the window frame.

The Sage was interested in this new world. He wondered what had happened to the outside. He heard from this man, this "Sandaime", that he was revered as a god among men. There were ninja "Villages", now, and this man was the strongest and most respected ninja in his village.

Impressive.

But, on the other hand, the ninja had grown weak. They had a need for some sort of "handsigns" to manipulate the chakra correctly, and had to shout out the name at the end, giving a skilled opponent time to counter.

Not impressive.

He, the Sage of Six Paths had no such inhibitions.

Then the elderly "Hokage", had told him of the boy's treatment at the hands of his own village. He was beaten, feared, and overall mistreated.

He remembered his loyal friend the Kyuubi, and thought that "if this boy was the Kyuubi, then none of them would be alive today".

And he would tell them so.

**A/N:**_** So, that's a wrap. I'm gonna need a beta. Anyone willing? I'd like to think that my quality of writing is good, but truth be told, I could do with a beta. Drop a review if you want to beta this story! Or, rather, even if you don't, drop a review!**_

_~Cizoc_


End file.
